Austin and Ally 007
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Ally is a city girl whose father that she has never met owns a high tech computer company and has invented a computer chip that if in the wrong hands could easily shut down New York when she's nearly kidnapped that's when 007 agent austin moon is put on the job, but as he protects her he does the one thing he's not supposed to do, falls in love


**ok new story idea i got from real life and reel life after they reanacted 007 lol this is WAY different than my usual stories so i hope you guys like it, please review!**

Ally Dawson was just a city girl, she was shy, and sometimes awkward, but she loved music, she considered herself a pretty good songwriter, too bad she had stage fright and couldn't even perform her own songs.

Her mother and father had split only a few weeks before she was born, her father owned a high tech computer company which often times had caused the family a lot of trouble and her mother had finally decided she was not gonna raise her daughter around a man who attracted too much evil attention.

But her mother knew the threat was still there, so ever since Ally was old enough to walk she had her enrolled in Karate classes hoping that she wouldn't need them but feeling relieved that if the need ever did arise, she would have some way of protecting herself.

As of right now she was walking through the streets going from work to the place where she always met up with her best friend Trish, today seemed different though, maybe it was the chill of the autumn air. But today, she almost felt like she was being...watched.

*Ally's p.o.v*

_Why do I feel like I'm being watched today?_

I wondered to myself.

I was probably just being paranoid, but I felt like someone was watching me, but every time I turned around there was nothing there but the usual hustle and bustle of new york business men and women.

I shake my head clearing my thoughts, when suddenly I feel myself pulled backwards into a deserted alley.

Without hesitation my survival mode kicks it, I punch the perpetrator in the gut, he doubles over, groaning, then I kick him where I know it'll hurt.

"HELP!" I scream, knowing someone will come.

But the man takes off before anyone has a chance to come to my aid.

_Looks like those karate classes mom made me take finally paid off._

I think to myself, but I couldn't help but think I'd just gotten lucky this time.

Trying to ignore the chills curling down my spine I rushed to the tiny cafe where Trish worked.

*end p.o.v*

Austin Moon was the worlds youngest secret agent at just 17 years old.

His parents had been killed by spies at just a young age of 5 years old.

He was taken in by his fathers group of 007 agents, he was quickly taught the trade and soon became one of their best 007 agents.

He lived alone in his New York penthouse, he didn't like being alone, but sometimes his job was just too dangerous to get a girl involved. Plus his job kind of required him to be alone.

After he learned of his parents' deaths he vowed he would never put another innocent girl in danger like that, though he really hated being alone sometimes, sometimes he just wished he was a normal 17 year old.

*Austin's p.o.v*

"007 agent Austin Moon, wake up!" I heard my commander speak over my alarm clock.

I rolled over in bed, going to my bathroom, I pull down on the towel rack, opening the secret passageway.

I go down the stairs into the dark room with all the computers and high tech gear.

"007 Agent, are you there?" she asks again.

"I'm coming." I grumble.

I turn on the monitor.

Without pause she begins to explain my next assignment

"Ally Dawson's father Lester Dawson owns the worlds most high tech computer company, for the last sixteen years he's been working on a high tech computer system that could easily shut down new york if it fell into the wrong hands, word on the street from other agents is unbeknownst to her, she was nearly kidnapped today, your assignment 007 agent is to protect her at all costs, you are to disguise yourself as a new student in her college class and get to know her, follow her even if she doesn't have any desire to befriend you, and remember 007 agent, be careful that you do not let your feelings distract you from your job."

The image on the computer changes to a picture of a petite brunette girl with ombre highlights in her hair, she had a shy and calm disposition to her.

"Take these undercover weapons with you." the commander stated as the picture of Ally began to fade.

One of the drawers behind me opened, revealing a backpack.

I walk over to the backpack, opening it up.

I pull out what appears to be a pen.

"That's a high tech audio video recording pen 007, when needed, you can put it on your shirt and record anything that may look suspicious."

the next thing I pull out of my pack is a stapler.

"If you pull the top of that stapler back, it becomes a dart gun, take caution that you only use it in the case of an emergency."

Then I pull out a history text book.

"In the back of that book is a hand gun, if you look at the sine of the book you should barely notice a discolored area, it's a finger printing system, if you put your thumb on it, the back of the book will open to reveal the gun."

I do as she said and a portion of the book pops open, revealing a gleaming hand gun.

"Take this too 007, in case your weapons should be found by the dean of the college."

Suddenly a small shelf pops open, revealing a black wallet.

"Inside you'll find emergency cash and a police badge with your name on it, remember 007 the cash is for emergencies only, your paycheck is coming soon."

"yea yea." I reply.

I take the clothes that come out of the small closet and put them on, equipping my backpack of weapons, I tuck the wallet into one of the front compartments.

"You're already signed into the schools system for this year so all you have to do is pick up your list of classes, if you have even one class that Ally is not in, you should let us know immediately 007."

"Ok." I reply, quickly running my fingers through my hair fixing it just the way I like it.

I took the elevator down to my garage, getting into the black mustang.

This part of the job I didn't mind so much, it was a cool car.

I drove swiftly and quickly to the college in question and watched as a stream of students began drifting into the double wide doors.

It wasn't long before I spotted Ally Dawson.

_Wow, she's even prettier in person._

I shake my head clearing my thoughts.

_Focus on the job!_

I remind myself.

"I-I see her." I say to the monogram in the area of the dash where a radio would be.

"Do not let her leave your sight 007, make your way carefully inside, do not associate with her until you're inside, remember 007, the enemy will have spies in the school as well, be careful who you associate you or the girl with."

"Understood." I reply.

I pull the backpack out of my trunk and make my way to the concrete steps leading up to the double wide doors.

_Well, I did always wish I could go to college._

I thought to myself as I entered the doors.


End file.
